This invention relates generally to tires having removable track belts, and more particularly to such tires for use on heavy off-road equipment.
Removable belts containing tire treads have been developed to some extent for use on light-duty tires, such as for automobile and trucks. Little development has been done, however, with the use of this concept with heavy tires such as those used in off-road service. Such heavy tires are subjected to a great deal of abuse. Great weights are carried at relatively high speeds. Grouser bars are installed to provide the necessary traction. All elements of the tire are subject to damage and failure. While the prior art may have considered the possibility of utilizing replaceable tread or track belts on off-road tires, the requirements of such a tire are clearly not provided in the prior art.